


Investigating Her (Killing Eve and Sherlock crossover)

by WhoTwo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, F/M, Killing Eve (TV 2018) Season/Series 01, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTwo/pseuds/WhoTwo
Summary: Carolyn is struggling to track down the flamboyant assassin, even with the help of Eve Polastri, so she calls in a favour from an old friend. A Mr Mycroft Holmes and his brilliant younger brother, but it's uncertain if they will be much help.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Investigating Her (Killing Eve and Sherlock crossover)

Mycroft sat at the head of the table in the MI6 meeting room, fixing his tie and looking down at the files, overanalyzing every word, when all of a sudden a familiar voice came from behind him. “Is this seat taken?” the voice chimed, Mycroft turned to see the ever glowing and brilliant Carolyn Martens standing with her hands firmly clasped behind her back and a radiant smile on her face. “Mr. Holmes.” She smiled even wider as she shook his hand and took the seat next to him. “Carolyn” He flashed his rare, charming smile. That smile was only reserved for the best, and believe me... Carolyn Martens is the best.

“How’s Jeremy?” He asked as he started to flick through the paperwork 

“Dead” she replied, sipping her whiskey. 

He looked up at her for a moment with a sort of sadness but she flashed him her iconic ‘don’t bother’ look and he went back to reading. “And you? Married?”  
"No time for that, this blasted job.” Mycroft cleared his throat and poured himself another gin from the decanter in the middle of the meeting table. “What about the kids?” 

“Geraldine is doing a university course, she left home a few months ago, Kenny works with me now, sort of an assistant.”

“Oh that’s right, you’re head of the Russia desk. I meant to call to congratulate but my brother-” He stopped himself, Mycroft was always careful not to reveal too much about Sherlock, he knew if he did then MI6 would abuse his brother’s talent. Carolyn hummed and smiled briefly before opening her briefcase and taking out her own copies of the same files that Mycroft was reading, she pulled her glasses from her pocket and put them on, pushing them up with her index finger, then licking it to help turn the page. 

Mycroft had always idolized Carolyn, she’d been at MI6 since the early 80s and captivated Mycroft in every way... not that he’d ever tell her that. “So, no one if your life at the moment?” She queried again. “Unfortunately I do not see the need for someone to go home to.” He gave her a pointed look.  
  
“And what in heavens is that supposed to mean?” She raised an eyebrow as she finished her gin. “Four husbands, Carolyn... you must be doing something right... or wrong.” 

“Oh shut up.” She chuckled, putting her glass down on the table. Just as she did, another government official in a tight suit came barging into the room, he was older with greyish hair... could have been one of Carolyn’s 80s boy-toys... this was Mycroft deduction anyhow. 

All of the agents sat up in their seats when he entered, some fixed their ties, whilst others hid their flasks under the desk. Carolyn and Mycroft shared a side-eyed smirk before the boss cleared his throat.   
“There has been a hit in Tuscany, Cesare Greco is dead” The people around the table started to murmur at the name. “Carolyn, what’s the latest with your lot?” 

Everyone turned to face her, she met them all with a charming smile. “How in heavens would I know? Tuscany isn’t anywhere near Russia.” Mycroft and others around the desk laughed but the boss stared her down with a sour look. “Don’t be smart with me, most of the hits being carried out are from _them.”_ _  
_ _‘Them’_ meant ‘The Twelve’ the organization that hired mostly Russian assassins to help eliminate threats to their success... whatever that may be. It was believed that their aim was to ‘Keep the rich, rich.’ And that’s why they were so successful. Carolyn had known about them since the 90s when she was first promoted to a desk job. She had met face to face with many of their agents and helped saved the world from one rogue agent who turned to the twelve.   
Mycroft smirked at her, awaiting her response “What do you propose I do?” 

“Get onto those lazy bums at MI5, make them feel included. They might be idiots but they get the job done with no questions.”

“You want me to talk to Frank Haleton?” Carolyn’s eyes widened, there were many people in the profession she didn’t like to engage with... Frank was near the top of that list. The boss shrugged and smirked before dismissing the room. 

“Come for dinner on Friday,” Carolyn said to Mycroft as she collected her things. “But you must bring a plus one” Before Mycroft could protest she had already shushed him. “Casserole?” He inquired. 

Carolyn smiled and nodded as she buckled her briefcase, she gave him a small wave before leaving the way she came. Mycroft sat for a minute, completely in awe... THE Carolyn Martens had just invited him for dinner. He then remembered he had to bring a date... that was going to be tricky.


End file.
